


Diam

by obturadorearen (revabhipraya)



Category: Harvest Moon
Genre: Canon Universe, Drabble, F/M, Romance, Sad
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 13:24:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18851953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revabhipraya/pseuds/obturadorearen
Summary: Bukan Manna namanya kalau tidak cerewet.





	Diam

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Harvest Moon © Natsume. Tidak ada keuntungan material apa pun yang saya dapat dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.
> 
> Warning: Canon.

Duke sudah terbiasa dengan kecerewetan Manna sehari-hari. Kadang Duke heran dengan kosakata yang dimiliki istrinya sendiri―kok tidak kunjung habis? Meski begitu, karena ia sudah terbiasa, justru jadi aneh kalau Manna mendadak diam. Bukan Manna namanya kalau tidak cerewet.

Contohnya, seperti sekarang ini.

Duke baru saja memanen anggur dari halaman saat ia memasuki rumah. Namun, bukannya disambut oleh hujan kata-kata Manna, ia justru disambut oleh wajah murung sang istri di balik konter. Tidak ada suara yang keluar, jadi Duke asumsikan istrinya itu sedang ada masalah.

"Ada apa?" tanya Duke setelah menaruh keranjang anggurnya.

"Selain pusing soal keuangan kita yang terbatas karena penjualan anggur terus menurun?" Manna tersenyum lalu menggeleng pelan. "Aku hanya merindukan Aja. Kira-kira bagaimana kabarnya sekarang?"

Duke ikut mengulas senyum sedih. Diam-diam ia lega karena Manna, rupanya, masih cerewet seperti biasa.


End file.
